Rock Band
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: What happens when you put Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, David Batista, Edge, Jeff Hardy and John Cena in one rock band while Lita, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Molly Holly and Gail Kim in another?
1. Introducing The First Band

**Rock Band**

August 21, 2004

...

Summary: What happens when you put Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, David Batista, Edge, Jeff Hardy and John Cena in one rock band?

...

He walked down the halls of the arena as RAW began to air live.

"Randy!"

He turned around only to find the chairman himself.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon?"

"The WWE will be having a formal party in my mansion next week."

"Yes, sir. I heard. I received the invitation just a while ago."

"So are you going?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

"Good. 'Coz I was planning on making a program. And I'd like you to be in it."

"Me?!"

"Yes. You and a few other WWE superstars, namely Chris Jericho, John Cena, Edge, David Batista and Jeff Hardy."

"Why sir? What do we need to do?"

"I heard you could play the guitar?"

"Yes, sir. I do...but what does this have to do with—"

"Never mind. I want the six of you to start practicing for next week. You'll be playing as a band. You, Randy, will be in lead vocals and will be playing the electric guitar, along with Chris Jericho, who is your back-up vocals and will also be playing the guitar. John Cena is your drummer and Edge is your violinist while Dave will play the keyboards and Jeff will play the bass. Any questions?"

"Uhhh..."

"Good. Thanks for your time, Randy."

And that, Mr. McMahon walked away, leaving a speechless Randy Orton behind.

...

**A/N:** Okay...guys!!! I need you all to give me suggestions on what songs they could play...as long as it's in the category of punk and rock...since they are supposed to be a rock band. Hehe! Please! I need it as soon as possible. The sooner you give me suggestions of songs, the sooner I can write chapter two. Thanks! Mwah!


	2. Introducing The Second Band

Chapter 02:

"Ugh! Whatever! Stop teasing me, Lita!" Stacy rolled her eyes, packing her sports bag and getting ready to leave.

"Don't lie to me, Stacy! I know you!"

"Yeah!" added Trish.

"You guys are like...sooo not over each other." Continued Gail.

"Hey! My love life doesn't concern any of you!" Stacy snapped.

"Sheesh...someone's having her PMS today." Molly uttered.

They were all currently inside the divas' locker room where they were getting ready to go back to the hotel. All of a sudden, they heard a loud knock on their door.

"Yo Stacy! Go get it! It just might be You-Know-Who!" Lita teased as Stacy rolled her eyes, walked over to the door and answered it.

And upon answering it, she was surprised with who she saw.

"Mr. McMahon!" she greeted, smiling and acknowledging the WWE chairman. "Good evening!"

Vince smiled back and nodded his head. "Good evening, Stacy. Uhhh...may I come in?"

Stacy looked back and checked if all her friends were decently clothed. Turning back to Vince, she smiled and nodded her head, letting him enter the room.

"Good evening, Mr. McMahon." The divas all greeted.

"Yes, good evening to you, ladies." He replied. "Uhhh...I need to have a talk with all of you concerning the party next week." He began. "You see, I am planning to have a program and I would like some of the WWE superstars to be a part of it. As you all don't know, I already asked some male superstars to create a rock band to perform in the program. I would like to ask the five of you to do the same thing." He announced.

"A rock band?" Molly repeated.

Vince nodded. "Yes, a rock band. You see, I am aware of the musical skills and talents of the five of you and maybe you could put them to good use in the program next week."

The five divas just stared at him dumbfounded and not knowing what to say.

"Ummm, sir?" Stacy suddenly spoke out. "Ummm...Lita can play the guitar and Gail can play the bass while Molly can play drums and Trish can play keyboards. Ummm...I'm the only one who can't play any instrument so I don't think I should be a part of this, sir."

Vince smiled assuringly at Stacy. "Well, Stace. I am aware of that. But I am also aware that among the five of you, you're the one with the voice. So you shall be the band's lead singer and vocalist."

Stacy blushed and tried to hide her growing smile. "Oh...okay, sir."

"Well then...now that I have mentioned it, I suggest you ladies head back to the hotel now. Have a pleasant evening and thanks for your time." He told them, nodding his head once and leaving the divas to their locker room.

"A rock band?" Molly repeated.

...

**A/N:** Okay...folks. I apologize 'coz I made a mistake. In the summary of the story written on the first chapter, the divas weren't mentioned. But I changed it in the title page so if you check out the summary of this whole story before you clicked on it, the divas are mentioned. Sorry again! And oh yeah! I decided that they'll be playing mostly punk and not much of rock anymore. Hehe! Sorry if I disappointed you guys! Really sorry!


	3. My Happy Ending?

Chapter 03:

"No, no, no, dawg! You're going too slow!" John complained; stopping the beat of his drums and waving his drum stick at Randy.

"John! Maybe you're just going too fast!" Randy retorted.

"Now dawg, why would I be going too the fast?! Ya'll doing fine a while ago in the same kind'o beat! Until you screwed it up and started playing too fast! Yo, what's wrong with you?!"

Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking out of the room to drink some water.

"Dude, take it easy on him. He just came from a nasty break-up with his girlfriend." Batista answered while playing the C major scale on the keyboards.

"Oh...okay. I get it, I get it." John nodded, shaking his head and feeling bad that instant for his best friend.

"I really thought they were gonna end up married." Chris spoke out as he began plucking to the sound of an anonymous song.

"Me, too." Jeff agreed, who like Chris, was plucking a tune to a random a song.

"Well...guess not." Edge stated while cleaning the end of his violin.

Once Randy came back, they resumed in practicing for the five songs they were going to play in the program of the WWE party, to make sure that they wouldn't screw up in front of everyone else.

...

"Guys! Maybe we should lower down the volume of the amps. I can only hear the playing of the instruments. I can't even hear Stacy's voice!" Molly complained; stopping the cymbals she just hit as everyone else agreed.

Trying to practice their second song for the fifth time, they began playing it smoothly and ended it just perfectly.

"Alright! We're getting better!" Gail applauded, fixing the strap of her bass guitar.

"Okay! On to the next song!" Lita announced as they proceeded to play the following song until they perfected all five of what they were supposed to play.

...

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Vince welcomed on the microphone. "I'd like to welcome you all to this grand night as we celebrate the success of our latest pay-per-view, SummerSlam and for the continuous attainment of our company." his voice blared throughout the whole ballroom of his enormous mansion.

He was standing on a large platform, in front of all the WWE workers and superstars, who were seated on separate, large round tables, watching him intently.

He spoke a little bit more before starting the program.

"As you all know, most of our WWE superstars here are endowed with the capability to play a musical instrument. And so to surprise you all, I have asked a few select of them to perform in front of you live tonight."

Stacy, Trish, Lita, Gail, and Molly smiled at each other as they were seated on one of the tables quite in front. All were excited to play for their fellow WWE workers and to astonish them with their added skills.

Stacy was wearing a snug, baby pink, long-sleeved t-shirt and a brown, fitting shirt over it, hugging her body real tight and had the words: I'm The Girl Your Mom Warned You About written in baby pink. She wore a tight pair of jeans and a couple of pink sneakers as she looked over to the other table where Randy, John, Jeff, Edge, Dave and Chris were seated. She sighed lightly before turning her attention back to Vince.

Lita, meanwhile, who was furtively watching Stacy, eyed her friend in an I-Knew-It-All-Along manner. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and a hot pink fishnet top over her black tube. She looked to another table and found Matt grinning widely at her before she smiled back.

Trish sighed impatiently at Vince's lengthy talking while shaking her head and cleaning the tip of her fingernails by rubbing it on her fitting, black t-shirt. She wore a pair of skater shorts and black Chucks as she stole a glance at the same table Stacy was previously looking at. She furtively smiled seeing as a certain rainbow-head secretly winked at her.

"And without further ado, let me introduce to you the first band who will be playing! They are composed of Molly Holly in drums, Trish Stratus in keyboards, Gail Kim in bass, Lita in lead guitars and lastly, Stacy Keibler in vocals."

The whole room erupted in applauses and cheers as the five made their way towards the platform. Randy stared wide-eyed meanwhile, as he had no idea that the girls were to play as a band as well. All along, he thought that it was only them guys who were to play. And what made matters more intriguing was that the long-legged diva, his ex-girlfriend, was the vocalist of their band.

He looked to his band mates, who just smiled and continued to look on the girls. Shaking his head, he sighed and watched 'them' intently as well. When he thought 'them', he meant his ex-girlfriend.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." Stacy greeted in her usual cheery voice, smiling as she did so. "Okay...so this first song we're about to play is by a famous singer, namely: Avril Lavigne. The title of the song is My Happy Ending."

Randy flinched at the mention of the song. He actually knew why Stacy and her band chose to sing it. He didn't even want to listen to the lyrics of it. But of course, he had to...seeing as his ex-girlfriend was the one who was going to sing the song. Just hearing her voice might just give him that tiny bit of hope that they could be together again. Besides, it was his entire fault that they broke up anyway. He sighed as he listened to the intro of the song.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

As the last few notes ended, the room was filled with cheers and applauses once again as Stacy grinned while waiting for them to settle down. Once they did, she began talking again. "This next song...is dedicated to the wonderful boyfriend of the redhead, Matt Hardy. Matt...this is for you...from Lita." Stacy declared, allowing Matt's broad grin to widen even more. This also allowed Randy Orton's blood to simmer in jealousy. His ex-girlfriend just called Matt Hardy a wonderful boyfriend. Then what is he? Scratch that. What was he?

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_And what I'm dying to say_

_Is that I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you_

As Stacy sang, Randy's heart almost could've melted. He was just too mesmerized. Too bad he wasn't her boyfriend any longer, his conscience told him. Randy sneered at the thought. Why was he so stupid?

"Matt! Lita says she loves you!" Stacy said once the song ended.

"I love you, too, Lita!" Matt yelled back as the whole room cooed and giggled for the couple.

"So anyway, this third song...is dedicated to another Hardy brother, Jeff! This is from your mutually understood partner, Trish Stratus!" Stacy spoke, making everyone laugh as Trish furiously blushed while Jeff insanely grinned.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken_

_Like remember when_

_You took my heart and put it back together again_

_I've been wasting time on clueless guys_

_But it's over_

_Let me tell you why I'm through_

_I've met someone new who's just like you_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lie_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_'Coz I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate you_

_You're the kind of guy whose hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine_

_You took my heart and put it back together again_

_You're the kind of guy who blows my mind_

_And now it's my turn_

_You've been right in front of me_

_Everything I need_

_Why didn't I see?_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lie_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_'Coz I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate you_

By the time the song ended, the cheers of the audience were so loud that it could win against the cheers of the fans in every RAW and Smackdown taping.

"Okay...before we move on with the next song, I'd like to ask permission from Chris Jericho first. Chris? Where are you?" Stacy called out as Chris raised up his arm. "Uhhh...hey, Chris! We kind of edited this song but it still has the same implication so don't you worry about it. Okay, guys...this next song is called...Don't You Wish You Were Me."

Upon hearing the title of the song, Chris laughed out loud. "Now this is going to be hella good." He told no one in particular.

Randy just smiled inwardly; crossing his arms over his abdomen and watching 'his' long-legged diva sing a kick-ass song.

Lita played the intro, shocking everyone at how good she could play the guitar. Gail entered with the bass as well as Molly with the drums. Trish played a continuous rhythm, impressing everyone at how proficient their band was.

_I see the way you look at me_

_You envy me_

_And it's killing you_

_And you know it makes me smile_

_When I look in the mirror_

_Thinking how good it is to be queen_

_Don't you wish you were me?_

_The queen of all you see_

_Don't you wish you were me?_

_It ain't that easy_

_Don't think you'll ever be_

_Everything a girl should be_

_'Coz don't you wish you were me?_

_Keep dreaming..._

_You'll never be me_

The moment they ended the song, it was Chris Jericho who was cheering the loudest. "Woohoo!!! Go Stacy!!! I love you!!!"

Randy cleared his throat, loud enough for Chris Jericho to hear. "You know...her ex-boyfriend happens to be here sitting on the table with you." He pointed out as Chris sheepishly grinned at him before sitting back down.

"I love her as a friend, dude." Chris replied, showing off his Cheshire grin.

Randy smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Jeff and the rest laughed out loud at him. "You're so jealous, man!"

Their conversation immediately ended when they heard Stacy talk on the mic once again. "This last song is one of my favorites by Simple Plan. It really describes the situation I'm in and I'd be more than happy to sing it." She smiled at her band mates. "This one is entitled Addicted."

_I heard you're doing okay_

_But I want you to know_

_I'm addic—I'm addicted to you._

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_But you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

Again, Randy had to twitch at hearing Stacy sing the song. But hearing its lyrics made him wonder...she was still addicted to him? Did that mean something? Did she still...love him?

Whatever the answer was, he sighed because it wasn't long before Vince thanked the girls and was about to call their band to play. He just couldn't wait to sing the songs they were to sing as well.

...

**A/N:** Sorry...this chapter wasn't much of a punk-ish chapter. Don't get me wrong...I am not a fan of Avril Lavigne. In fact, I **dislike** her, okay? But then the message of her song describes the situation of Randy and Stacy in the story so I just had to use it. Really sorry if that bothers anyone. (Both the fans and not fans of Avril.) But anywayz...to be frank, I'm not a fan of all the songs I used in this chapter. Hahahaha! Am I weird or what?! I'm sorry...but I just had to use the songs to describe the situations both the divas and the wrestlers were in so yeah...hehe. Although I am a fan of Don't You Wish You Were Me! Hahaha! Anywayz...sorry if this long message took up your time. Please don't forget to review, okay? Love ya'll! Mwah! :-)


	4. My Only One

Chapter 04:

Randy cleared his throat. His band was all set and they were all ready to play. Fixing the guitar strap hanging from his shoulder, he introduced themselves. "Uhhh...hey guys...we're obviously a band with no name yet...but we're here to play our first song. It's called Breathing by Yellowcard."

...

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close_

_The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold_

_And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone_

_I just can't give you anything for you to call your own_

_And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating...my heart sinking like a weight?_

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips_

_I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_

_I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now_

_Things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt_

_And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating...my heart sinking like a weight?_

_I can feel you breathing; it's keeping me awake._

_Could you stop my heart?_

_It's always beating...sinking like a weight._

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?_

_I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run._

_I know that I hurt you things will never be the same._

_The only love I ever knew I threw it all away._

_And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating...my heart sinking like a weight?_

_I can feel you breathing; it's keeping me awake._

_Could you stop my heart?_

_It's always beating...sinking like a weight._

...

Stacy listened to every word of the song, leaving her to hang on to it. Did Randy mean what he was singing? Did he still...love her? All thanks to hearing that song, she was left in a whirlwind of confusion.

Hearing Randy's voice, she snapped back to reality once again. "Okay...this next song...it was chosen by none other than Chris Jericho for us to play. It's called On And On by Bowling For Soup. Stephanie? We know you're in the house...obviously. Chris says this song is dedicated for you."

And when everyone heard this, the room erupted with cheers and loud screams from the audience. Stephanie blushed furiously as Chris grinned widely at her before beginning to play the song.

...

_I'm happy again to be stuck here again_

_And you're so happy again to be stuck here again_

_Now we can rap about "the good old days"_

_Laugh at dumb jokes that you make_

_It's great to be here_

_And I'm just elated to be someone you once hated_

_And it's all so complicated_

_Maybe this time you can come outside your little world_

_Make out with another girl_

_If it were up to me_

_I'd like to buy you flowers everyday_

_Make everyday a holiday_

_Carry on and on and on about you and the things you do_

_The things you do_

_I'm so sorry again. You say you're leaving me again_

_'Coz you're not happy again_

_And I'm left stuck here again_

_Now you can scream about the little things_

_Slap me twice across the face_

_Man, it would be great if I could_

_Buy you flowers everyday_

_Make everyday a holiday_

_Carry on and on and on about you and the things you do_

_The things you do_

...

By the end of the second song, Stephanie was already as red as a tomato; especially that she listened to the song verbatim. Once the cheers died down, Randy spoke once more. Stacy couldn't help but notice how handsome he still looked and how hot he could still get. She sighed. Damn him.

"Ha! We knew that would make you blush, Steph! Anywayz...this third song is one of my favorites and it's by one of the best bands of all time, Incubus."

...

_To see you when I wake up_

_Is a gift I didn't think could be real_

_To know that you feel the same as I do_

_Is a three-fold Utopian dream_

_You do something to me_

_That I can't explain_

_So would I be out of line_

_If I said, "I Miss You"_

_To see your picture I smell your skin_

_On the empty pillow next to mine_

_You have only been gone ten days_

_But already I've wasted away_

_I know I'll see you again_

_Whether far or soon_

_But I need you to know_

_That I care_

_And I miss you_

...

By this time, a lump already formed in Stacy's throat and she was on the brink of shedding tears. But she was a strong woman. If she wasn't, then why the hell was she in the WWE? She fought back every urge she felt for crying and heaved a heavy sigh. Men were pigs, she reminded herself. It was no use crying for a boy who thought he was a man. It wasn't even worth it.

"Woohoo!!! Go Randy!!!" Hunter yelled, clapping loudly for one of his close friends.

Randy grinned, furtively sighing as he took a glance at Stacy. The song was clearly meant for her. Shrugging the thought away for a while, he continued with what he was supposed to do. "Okay...before we continue...Trish? Jeff has something to tell you." He said, handing the microphone over to his bassist.

"Uhhh...yo, Trish." Jeff spoke. "This song's specially for you and for Lita? Although Matt may be seated there with yah, he told me that he wants to dedicate this song for you, too." He spoke in his Southern accent. "It's called Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jarron."

...

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over her sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my life_

_When I look at her_

_She looks at me_

_I start to think about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_Well if she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Well, I know...I know now..._

_'Coz when I look at her_

_She looks at me_

_I start to think about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_Well if she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now...face to face..._

_All my fears pushed aside_

_Right now..._

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you..._

_When I look at her_

_She looks at me_

_I start to think about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_Well if she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

...

The moment the song finished playing, Trish had already swollen eyes and her cheeks were stained vermilion. Lita meanwhile was as red as her fiery hair, at the same time, locking her hand with Matt's.

Stacy couldn't help but grin for her two best friends. She felt extremely happy for them, knowing they had boyfriends who loved them dearly. At the same time though, she felt as jealous as hell. How she wanted a boyfriend who would love her dearly as well.

"This last song---" Randy began. "is dedicated to the one woman who means everything to me."

Upon hearing this, Stacy looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"The one woman who is my life...Stacy Keibler."

Whispers and murmurs began to fill the whole room as the un-named band began to play.

...

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

_I feel so broken up._

_And I give up._

_Just want to tell you so you know._

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_But there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only one...my only one..._

_Made my mistakes, let you down._

_And I can't...I can't hold on for too long._

_Ran my whole life in the ground._

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone._

_Something's breaking up._

_I feel like giving up._

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_But there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only one...my only one..._

_Here I go_

_So dishonestly_

_Leave a note_

_For you my only one_

_And I know_

_You can see right through me_

_So let me go_

_And you will find someone_

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_But there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only one...my only one..._

...

Stacy, the whole time, looked down on the ground, allowing her soft, blonde hair to cover her pretty face. She was crying, no doubt about it. Trish nudged her with her elbow and she looked up, wiping her tears away. As Trish bobbed her head towards the stage, Stacy chewed on her lower lip before slowly standing up.

Right when the audience began roaring and cheering, it immediately died down once again for their attention was mainly focused on the long-legged diva, who was leisurely making her way towards the platform.

Randy watched her silently and upon her reaching the stage, she looked up into his eyes. All of a sudden, she hugged him the tightest that she could and he almost lost his balance. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while until Randy looked into her eyes.

"Stacy, I still love you. Always have. Always will."

Stacy's eyes began to sparkle with tears again. "Randy, I still love you, too!" she confessed before he caught her in one of the most zealous kisses ever.

...

**A/N:** Awww...what an ending. For this chapter that is. Watch out for the epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please don't forget to review! And sorry, I didn't get to use any Dashboard Confessional songs. That band is awesome!!! Anywayz...hope you still liked this chapter though. Tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
